Angmar Orc Chieftain
Angmar orc chieftains are the unit captains for Angmar. They spawn in towers. Provided that you have at least +150 alignment to Angmar and enough silver coins (see below), you can hire various Orcish troops from them, such as Angmar Orcs (and their variants: archers, banner bearers and bombardiers), wargs, trolls and Hill-trolls. Behaviour They are non-hostile until attacked, after which they will fight back using their Orc skull staffs. Drops When killed, these chieftains have a chance of dropping rotten flesh (1-2), maggoty bread, and/or Orc bones. Hiring Here is a table of the hire-able units along with their price in silver coins and Angmar alignment requirement. Upon hiring a unit from an Angmar orc chieftain, the player earns the achievement "Hour of Vengeance". History Before they were removed in , Angmar orc warriors could be hired from these chieftains, at an alignment requirement of +300 and a cost of 20 coins. Speechbank Friendly * You want some mercenaries, Person? I want some coins. * Give me some silver coins and I'll give you some of my boys! * The forces of Angmar are ready for hire, maggot! * Coins or no deal, maggot! * Get your fighting Morgul-scum here! Starting at just a few silver coins! * Orcs, Trolls, Wargs, and more stinking Trolls! Get them all here! * I want to get my stinking hands on some more silver coins! * What do coins and Man-flesh have in common? I never have enough of them! * A Man has not commanded the forces of Angmar in many ages. Will you be the one who shall lead us to victory? * The armies of Angmar shall rise! What do you need? * You need some legs? I've got some for you! Pay the price and I'll give you some of my best boys. Neutral * The filth of Angmar would never follow a weakling like you into battle! * What are you trying to do, maggot? Kill some man-scum and I'll let you command my boys! * Coins mean nothing if you can't keep your boys under control! * I'm not selling any warriors to you until you kill some more filthy enemies! * You think you can command the legions of Angmar? Ha! Don't make me laugh, maggot. * Ha! You must be a fool to think that I will let you command the Orcs of Angmar! * You think I'd sell mercenaries to scum like you? Ha! * Come back when you've proven your worth, maggot. * Work some more evil, and then perhaps I'll consider trading units with you. * Only the foulest of Men can command the Morgul-scum of Angmar, Person. * Filthy maggot! No mere Man can lead the mighty Orcs of Angmar! Hostile * Have you not been driven out by our armies yet, scum? * Your blood smells fresh! * Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys! * I will have your head, scum of Arnor! * I'll make dinner out of you! * I will feast on your flesh, Man-filth! * You stink of fear! * You've messed with the wrong Orc, Man-scum! * I'll skewer you like a piece of meat! * Die, Man-scum! * Enjoy your last breath, scum! * I'll bleed you like a stuck pig! * You're nice and fresh! * Kill the scum! * We dine on Man-flesh tonight! * Once I'm done with you, you'll be nothing but a pile of bones! * Come any closer and I'll stick you like a fresh cut of meat! * You better start running, maggot! Category:Mobs Category:Orcs Category:NPC Category:Angmar Category:Captains